A New Beginning
by No.Escape.No.Surrender
Summary: What happens when Bella finds out about and affair in the Cullen household. When she breaks down who helps her through it? Flames are exceptable!EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Twilight fic, be warned it may be a bit ooc, and if so I apoligize. Please I want reveiws,I even can except flames.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight...eyes shift around ha your guillable hehe of coruse I don't own a damn thing! Don't bring and hotshot lawyers at my door!**

It was my fault, all of it. The rain fell, covering me in a wet cocoon, my thoughts trailed off. I laid in the meadow, were Edward and I have shared so many times. I closed my eyes, hoping to block out all reality.This couldn't't't't be happening. My memory flooded back to what I had just witnessed...

_(Flashback)_

My phone rang vibrating my ears.

"Hello," I managed in a tattered voice.

"Get over here," Alice's once soft angelic voice was filled with anger.

"Alice what-"

"Just come over Bella."

I clicked off the phone and sat up on my bed. I glanced out the window, the rain was pounding on the pavement. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and headed out to my truck.

The ride to the Cullen house seemed to take forever, and once in my life I wish I could get my truck to go faster. I stopped the car and made my way up to the front door. I slowly opened it.

"Alice, Jasper?"

No answer. I trudged up the stairs. Music filled my ears, it was soft and entrancing. I titled my head in question. It was coming from Edwards room. I walked silently and rested my hand on the door knob. I twisted it silently and pushed it open. I looked around and my heart clenched in pain.

Edward...he and...touching...kissing and Rosalie. My thoughts ran rapid. I couldn't process them all. Edward was kissing her jaw line working his way to her neck, moaning she grabbed his hair and pushed him closer. Their shirts were already off. Edward was working on her jeans.

Unconsciously tears ran down my cheeks. A guttural cry tore from my throat. Edwards head shot up in neck breaking speed. Remorse filled his eyes. My whole body was shaking. I slowly backed up and hit against something hard. I glanced up and saw Emmett. He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Bella, Bella" Edwards voice was shaky "I can explain." he pleaded.

"Save it," anger tore through me.

Emmett pushed past me, and advanced toward Edward. He wrapped his long hands around his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD." He yelled.

Edward did nothing to fight back, instead he looked at my eyes. Rosalie tried best to hid herself grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. Emmett's fist connected with Edwards jaw, sending him into the wall.

"Just what the hell is going on-" Jaspers eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rosalie?" he probed.

She looked away ashamed. I couldn't't't fathom just exactly I was feeling right now. I couldn't take this. The looked on his face was heart breaking. I ran out the door. Blinded by m tears I drove aimlessly until I reached a destination. My breathing was erratic, and my tears ran until there were't anymore to shed.

_(End flashback)_

It has been hours. I laid in feedal position. I should have know. I should have noticed how overly happy he was. Was I wrong to be sad, was I selfish wanting him to be only mine. It was always to real to be true. He a god would't love me, and I knew that, but still it hurt. It felt like this pain would never leave.

"Bella?" A voice questioned.

I looked up with emotionless eyes. Emmett stood there, already drenched from the rain. His eyes were cold.

"Alice told me you would be here. You should get inside before you get sick."

I only nodded and before I got a chance to stand up Emmett already had me in his grip. He lead me to his jeep, I climbed into the front.Emmett started the car and in human pace drove me home.

"Bella, I need to tall you something." His voice was questioning me. I gave him a nod OK and he proceeded. "Edward and Rose" he flinched as he said her name "they are going to move"

My heart wrenched, and fresh tears ran down my cheeks. He softly whipped them away. He was just as hurt as I was.

"Where?" I finally asked.

"Somewhere in Alaska"

"Oh" was all I could muster out.

We made are way up to the door and I asked him if he wanted to come in. We walked through the door. Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"Edward." he said.

I glanced around Edward was standing looking at me. "Bella I need to talk to you."

"WHY the fuck would you wanna do that! You fuck _my_ wife and now you come crawling back to her!" Emmett growled.

"What Edward?" I asked completely intrigued.

"It was all a mistake and I know it! Please Bella I love you!" he pleaded.

I did't answer. Instead I asked a question that was burning in my head. "how long?"

He did't answer. "Edward! I am asking a simply question, how long?"

"Three months"

I looked beside me and Emmett's was growling predatory.

"Get the fuck out of my house Edward"I said coldly

He didn't reply he just pushed past Emmett and I.Emmett pushed his against the wall.

"I never want to see you face again Edward, because next time I won't Hesitate to rip your throat out. Your not my brother anymore."

Edward walked out the door, not once looking back at me.

30 mintues have passed Emmett was laying on my bed, I came in my hair was wet from the shower. I quickly ran a brush through it and put on my favorite pair of pj's a white tank-top and green sweatpants.

"You take a long time." he said, completely bored.

" Well sorry, not all of us have vampire speed. Are you staying here tonight?" I asked.

He chuckled then became more serious "I just can't stay there anymore." he said looking down.

"Alright, umm you, if you want you can go downstairs and watch some movies Charlie is gone for a week on a trip with Billy..." I said awkwardly.

"Alright... you wanna watch something with me?"

"Sure I'll meet you down stairs." Emmett ran down the stairs and sorted through the movies. I grabbed some blankets and pillows and ran down the stairs, which only resulted to me tripping. To cold arms wrapped around me before I made contact with the floor. Emmett only laughed.

"How did you ever live this long?" he asked amusement in his voice.

"Very painfully." I giggled.

We laid out our pallets and decided to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Emmett kept on laughing about how off they were about vamps.

"I mean come on, bursting into flames at the first sight of sun, so not true." Emmett didn't stop ranting on about it.

I rested on his chest until I finally dosed off.

**Reveiw!!!!!Please!!! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Authors note: This is my first Twilight fic, be warned it may be a bit ooc, and if so I apologize. Please I want reviews,I even can except flames.**

**Disclaimer: No lawyers, I never could stand them. Creepy. Oh anyway I don't own a thing srry!

* * *

**

Edward and I were in the meadow. We were smiling and laughing, we were happy. A tall figure stood behind the trees.

"Edward?" it asked in a beautiful voice.

Edward stood up walking away from me.

"Rosalie," he whispered. His eyes were full of lust. She walked toward him,wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm here baby." With that she kissed him passionately. I stared at them, how could they?

"Edward," I whimpered. I felt tears run streak my face.

"EDWARD!" I screamed!

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" It wasn't Edward, instead it was Emmett.

* * *

I sat up crying. Emmett held me close, stroking my hair. "Shhh, its ok Bella." 

When my breath regulated I pulled away. "I'm sorry Emmett."

"Don't be, Its Edwards and Rosalie's fault, not yours." He looked deeply into my eyes."He was right though, you do talk in your sleep."

I blushed crimson and groaned "What did I say?"

"You said his name," he paused and a grin grew on his face, "And if I do remember correctly you said my name alot."

I blushed a deeper red if possible. I looked down.

"Alice's is coming over tonight, I think she wants to take you shopping." he said with a chuckle.

I groaned inwardly, "Sometimes shopping doesn't fix everything."

"Try telling her that, I think she thinks your ready for a change. She doesn't want you to be the same way you were when we left."

"I won't. Edward made a mistake. It will hurt but I am not going to crawl back to him. _Ever_." I hissed his name.

Emmett sat quietly for a few minutes. Hes emotionless face changed into a smirked. He stood up bringing me with him."I'll be right back."

"Why?"

He obliviously didn't like me questioning him "I am going to run home a grab a few things."

He left in a vampire run. I decided to clean up the living room and make breakfast.I made some pop-trats and sat down on the couch. I was in a daze staring at the t.v. when a cold hand rested itself on my bare shoulder. I screamed jumping up. Emmett just stood there laughing his head off.

"That...was...so...not...funny." I said catching my breath.

"It just so happens it was." He smirked triumphantly.

I glared at him.Then my gaze fell up and down him. He had changed his clothes. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, and black slacks. His Hair was gelled and he had a cocky half-smile. My heart speed up, and my cheeks burned. I had never notice before, he was just as handsome if not more so then Edward. I mentally shook myself reminding me I just saw my boy...ex-boyfriend in bed with his wife.

"What were you getting?" I asked composing myself.

"I got a few video games and stuff to pass the time."He grinned. I rolled my eyes, should have guessed thats what he was getting.

"What game are we going to play first?" I asked scared of his answer.

"Emmett, just tell me already."

"Twister." he smirked.

"Oh no no we won't, I am a klutz already I refuse to play." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Awww, come on Bella don't be like that." Emmett smiled sweetly, he lifted up my chin looking into my eyes.

My breathe was lost as I looked at Emmett. I bit my bottom lip, his gaze followed . He inched closer, I felt his hot breathe on my face. I shouldn't be doing this! I justed found out Edward was cheating on me, but couldn't help this feeling inside of me.

"Bella," he whispered.

I pulled back."I'm sorry."

"No, I am...Bella umm I am going to go out for a walk, will you be alright by yourself?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Yea." I walked up the stairs and laid on the perfectly made bed. Oh god, what just happened. Me and Emmett almost kissed. I don't like him more than a brother. Do I? My eyelids grew heavy, than everything went black.

**Emmett's Prov.**

I almost kissed Bella. What was I thinking? God She just found out about Edward and Rosalie, and I already made a move on her. I punched a tree near by making it crack. Uhhhh...but I miss Rosalie so much. She was my world, but Bella she only thinks about others. She is so selfless.

But I can't possibly have feelings for her. She is like a sister.

After an hour I walked back to Bella's.I got upstairs and she was asleep. Her brown tresses feel into her face. Her chest raised and fell in beat, her lips where in a pout. Those soft round lips. She whispered softly.

"Emmett..." If it weren't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have noticed. I laid down next to her on the bed. I put my arms around her and pressed my lips in her hair. Oh god her sent was so intoxicating. I moved my lips to her cheek. Bella moaned slightly, turning her face toward mine. Our lips connected. It was the best experience of my life. Her lips were soft and moved with mine, it made my whole body shake.

"Mmmmm...Edward," she whispered into my lips. My eyes shot open and I pulled away. She was still dreaming. She thought I was Edward. I silently pushed myself out of the bed and walked out to the chair by the computer.

Bella's Prov.

Edward is here with my holding me and kissing me again. Yet I still felt incompletely. I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up taking in the events. Emmett was sitting in the conner his eyes were almost glazed over. He didn't even notice I was awake.

"Em?"

I was greeted by silence. I walked over and poked him slightly. "Emmett, are you okay?"

Without a second thought he grabbed my by the throat, throwing me on the floor. I screamed. His body was over mine , he was growling. "EMMETT! Please stop it!" I struggled under his grasp. His hands grasping my shoulders.

I felt his hold loosen. His face softened. "Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Emmett, what happened to you?" at this point I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I was thinking about what has been happening, you caught me at a weak moment. Did I hurt you?" he questioned.

"I think I only got bruised, no biggie." I felt his hands roaming my body making sure he didn't break anything.

"Bella, you should be scared, I-I just attacked you, your not normal." He accused, smiling slightly.

" I never said I was, Emmett a year with vampires I think I get used to it." I said smiling.

"Bella, Edward always told me how amazing you are now that I get to spend time with you I finally get to see it. Your smile, your laugh, your heart and even when you when you were crying I felt...complete." If he could blush, he would right now.

"Emmett." I touched his cheek giving him a smile he earned. I brought his lips to mine. His lips were hard yet soft. He deepened the kiss. My tongue merged with his. I whimpered.

"Bella. We should stop Alice is on her way." he voice was trembling.

I only nodded.

We broke apart, Emmett got up helping my as well. Some how I managed to trip on the way up Our body's pushed to gather.

"For once," Emmett spoke with a chuckle, "I am glad for your klutziness."

* * *

**Reviews Please. Question am I going to fast?**


End file.
